Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. Plot and Logic Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Lost Heir, Princess Tsunami twice thinks the phrase "on the other hand." This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books and is especially conspicuous because scavenger "hands" are referred to as paws and the noun "hand" does not exist within the Wings of Fire universe. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, Queen Glory and Prince Jambu enter Princess Blaze's hideout. Once inside, neither any of the guards nor Blaze herself notice that they lack circle necklaces. One guard even states that they must be IceWings who never left Queen Snowfall's Palace, which should have been an even bigger hint because aristocratic IceWings who live near or within the palace are usually included in circle rankings. * Deathbringer is mentioned to have pinned Glory down by her wings. Later, however, he removes them from her shoulders. * Once again, the phrase "on the other hand" is used instead of "on the other talon." ---- * In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer refers to a group of SkyWing guards as a "handful" instead of a "talonful." * Deathbringer says "Watch your feet" rather than "Watch your talons." ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard from the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female, then male. Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Princess Icicle and Prince Winter are mentioned to be standing next to four other IceWing students, even though there are only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy. ---- * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Ex-Queen Scarlet uses the dreamvisitor to bother people rather than dragons. * Moonwatcher is mentioned to have caught rabbits, but later it is mentioned that she had caught squirrels instead. ---- * In Escaping Peril, when Winter asks "Hey, where's Foeslayer?", Moon responds "Who?" even though Winter had already explained to her who Foeslayer was in the previous book. ---- * In Talons Of Power, Prince Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations." * When Turtle is looking for Princess Anemone, he whispers to his enchanted coral, even though it is impossible to talk underwater. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, the word people is twice used instead of dragons. * Moon recognizes Turtle's stick, even though it has never been shown to her before. * Kinkajou says that she practiced her lettering so she could become the first RainWing in a century to learn to write; however, Glory and Chameleon knew how to write too. * Turtle has his satchel with him despite having left it at Jade Mountain earlier. * When Thorn and Qibli find Smolder and Onyx in the dungeons, Thorn exclaims, "You do have feet. You could have come upstairs instead of making us all worry about you," even though dragons have talons, not feet. Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, when Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all of the pine trees on Pantala are gone, so he would not know how one would smell. * Blue states that Queen Wasp sometimes eats slices of a black mamba snake in squid ink soup,The Lost Continent, first few pages (?) but later Cricket states that HiveWings don't eat lizards or snakes, because they are likely related to dragons. Even so, Wasp may be different than other HiveWings, not caring whether or not something is related to her. * Sundew's bullet ants bite The Librarian even though bullet ants sting rather than bite.wikipedia:Paraponera clavata * When Cricket meets the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, she notes that Morpho must have been named for his wings, when SilkWings cannot be named after their wings because they do not have them when they first hatch. * When Blue and Luna try to escape, the book says, "Now all ten of them were awake and shouting," referring to the flamesilks, even though there are only nine of them in the cave. * In The Lost Continent the word "handful" is used instead of "talonful". Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), the phrase "on the other hand" is used instead of "on the other talon." * Indigo is mentioned to stand with one hand on her spear. Graphic Novels * In The Dragonet Prophecy, there is a SkyWing with IceWing spikes on their tail. * In Clay's dream, Sunny is shown with pale white frills on her back when they should be dark golden. * In the prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death. * Peril is shown to be touching Kestrel, but she is not being burnt, but this may be because firescales are possibly weaker when the dragonet first hatches. * After Clay has been frostbitten by Fjord, the frost on Clay's wing does not show. ---- * Tortoise is eating an octopus which disappears when Queen Coral pushes her aside. * In Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery, there are no windows or openings besides the door, which is supposed to be the entire reason that the dragons guarding the eggs couldn't eat until they were dismissed by Queen Coral. * The scar Tsunami gives Riptide is missing throughout most of the graphic novel, despite it existing in the original novel. * Tsunami's special royalty patterns on her wings are on the inside on the original cover, and when she's showing them to the Palace Defense, but on the Graphic Novel cover, they're on the outside. * When Starflight's explaining how hidden the two Palaces are, the Summer Palace's roof is open. * Queen Coral has rope pearls around her horns which frequently disappear and reappear. * After Coral gifts Tsunami the pearls, more seem to appears around her horns. Also on the page where Coral says "And now I have two daughters!", Tsunami's pearl necklace has disappeared but in the pictures preceding and following this disappearing act they reappear. Yet again, Coral's horn adornments disappear (page 101), and reappear later. * While her sister explains the story of Albatross to Tsunami, the pictures of him have a crown, and his scales aren't as dull and pale as they're supposed to be. * After they've caught Webs and returned to the Dragonets, the egg Sunny's holding changed to completely pale green, as opposed to when Tsunami first grabbing it being teal with blue swirls, and changed again. Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes. * In The Lost Heir, Queen Coral is descibed as having a forked tongue. However, this is a trait only found in NightWings, SandWings, and IceWings. ---- * In The Lost Heir, Tsunami sees a blue shape in Princess Auklet's egg although she is green. Second Arc * Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery, snow-white, and bright white throughout the books. ---- * In Winter Turning, Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber. ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was a feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was a flower. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, Winter is said to have pale blue eyes, even though they are dark blue. Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, Cricket fiddles with the earpiece of her glasses. However, on the front cover of The Hive Queen, Cricket's glasses have no earpiece. * In The Lost Continent, it has said Cricket has apple scented breath though HiveWings are meat-eaters. * The book states that "a gust of wind roared over her, splattering a handful of raindrops onto her head." Again, this is a misuse of "talon" versus "hand." * Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well." However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings. * When Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, it is described that he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intent. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore does not have any wings, only wingbuds. * Blue is described as waving his "hands" at someone, instead of "talons." * In The Hive Queen, in the library, it says that Sundew stamped her foot. Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as having both dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes. Graphic Novels * In The Lost Heir, Clay's top scales turn darker when Queen Coral is yelling, before changing back. Spelling Errors First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings. Second Arc * In Winter Turning, Vermilion is mistakenly spelled as Vermillion in the letter from Smolder. ---- * Darkness of Dragons contains a spelling error where the text refers to Queen Moorhen as "Mudhen." This was later corrected in the ebook. Graphic Novels * In The Dragonet Prophecy, "visiting" is spelled "visting." References Category:Real Life